


kitten, you did so well

by silvergrey3344



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Collars, Crying, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: it's just another day where taeyong is cock warming his master and wants more than what's given.greedy kitty, what's wrong now? can't take it after you asked for it?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	kitten, you did so well

taeyong sucks mindlessly at jaehyun’s cock while grinding himself on jaehyun’s newly cleaned shoe. 

it’s been like this for the past thirty minutes or so—jaehyun working on some emails and paperwork, sometimes mindlessly petting his pet cat, taeyong, and scratching the soft area behind his kitten ears, and taeyong sits under the desk rubbing himself on jaehyun’s shoes to try and get himself off. sometimes, during these thirty minutes, jaehyun would pretty his foot against taeyong’s leaking cock, other times, he’ll be as generous as to digging his heel on his kitten. 

at one point, taeyong pulls off jaehyun and looks up at his master with wide eyes to ask, “master? can you—can you do that harder?”

jaehyun hums, pulling away from his current email to look down at his kitten. “what is it, kitty?”

“can you step on my cock harder? pretty please?”

who is jaehyun to say no? especially when taeyong looks at him with those pretty eyes and begs with a pout? 

of course jaehyun indulges in his kitten’s wants, pressing the tip of his shoe harder against taeyong’s pathetically hard dick and going back to work. 

taeyong is content with the extra pressure, putting jaehyun’s big cock back into his mouth and sucking softly—completely sated. 

it’s easy for taeyong to reach his first orgasm when jaehyun steps on his cock a little too hard, pressed the toe of his shoe up and little too sharp. then taeyong is cumming on jaehyun’s shoe, his master’s cock falling out of his mouth as he whines at the pleasure. 

“kitten, did i give you permission to cum?”

taeyong shudders at the dark tone in his master’s voice, cock hardening embarrassingly fast with the fear of what his master would do to him. 

something tightens on his neck, and taeyong is being pulled forward by the long forgotten leash that connected to his favorite blue collar jaehyun has put on him at the beginning of this. 

taeyong obediently crawls out from under the desk. 

“i just had these shoes cleaned,” jaehyun says, lifting taeyong’s chin up with a finger. “you made them dirty, kitten.”

taeyong puckers his lips in a pout, looking at his master’s eerily calm expression with innocent eyes. “kitty’s sorry,” taeyong apologizes genuinely. “master made kitty feel too good.”

“lick your dirty come off.”

taeyong whines, shaking his head. “no.”

jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “what was that?” he asks, roughly pulling taeyong by the hair. 

“dun’ wanna clean it off.”

jaehyun’s hand comes in contact with taeyong’s cheek harshly, the kitten’s face whipping to the side by the force. tears well up in taeyong’s eyes from the sting on his face, but more so because of the look of disappointment in his master’s eyes. 

before taeyong can say anything, jaehyun slapped him again before letting go of his grip on the kitten’s hair and harshly tugging on the leash, causing the small kitten to fall forward, face landing right in front of jaehyun’s come covered shoes. 

“don’t make me repeat myself, slut,” jaehyun snaps. “you got my shoes dirty, now clean them.”

taeyong, scared that jaehyun will be even more disappointed in him, immediately starts licking his own come off jaehyun’s shoes. when he’s sure that there is no more come on jaehyun’s shoes, it’s shining with his spit. 

jaehyun tsks, seeming to still be disappointed as he tugs on taeyong’s leash. “get up, kitten.”

taeyong gets back on balance on his hands and knees, crawling after his master to follow him to the bed.

with another pull on the leash, taeyong knows to get on the bed and lie there, stay still, and wait for more instructions, so he does, not wanting to disappoint his master even more. 

jaehyun rummages through a bedside drawer, pulling out a blindfold, handcuffs, ropes, and—

when taeyong sees the vibrator wand come out, he wants to curse his body for cumming earlier. 

it’s not a struggle for jaehyun to cuff taeyong to the bed, blindfolding him, and typing the ropes so the vibrator is pressed right against taeyong’s cock. 

robbed of his sight, taeyong can only rely on the sounds of jaehyun’s movements and the touches on his body to know where jaehyun is. with his sense of touch heightened, he jumps every time jaehyun touches him—especially when his master touches his dick. 

“since you like cumming so much, why don’t you keep doing that, hm?” jaehyun suggests. “keep cumming until i’m satisfied?”

taeyong is breathless, he can already feel the wetness on the blindfolds from his tears. 

there’s a moment of pause. 

“what’s the safe word if it gets too much, kitten?” jaehyun asks, voice right next to taeyong’s ear. 

taeyong takes a shuddering breath. “roses. it’s—the safe word is roses.”

“good kitty.”

taeyong’s whole body jerks when he felt the strong vibrations on his cock. a small, choked out sob coming from his lips as he feels himself nearing his next orgasm quickly—too quickly. 

he’s crying when he cums and the vibrations do not stop, keep on going, forcing the overstimulating sensitivity and pain to settle under his skin. taeyong doesn’t get a moment to take a break until the pain builds up, pushed him over the edge of his next orgasm quickly after. 

it’s constant. the vibrations, the orgasms, the crying, the sensitivity, the pain. 

taeyong’s sure that jaehyun has moved back to his desk to continue his work, and he’s left like this. at some point, he lost count of how many times he has came, and he feels like his body has no more orgasms to give out, so it was just pain, pain, and pain all over. 

then it finally stops. taeyong is shuddering from the intensity of all the orgasms, still moaning from the aftershocks. he feels the ropes get untied, the wand coming off, the handcuffs loosening, and then finally—the blindfold comes off and he’s met with an eyeful of an undressed jaehyun. 

the tears that seemed to stop sting the endless orgasms seems to rush back again as taeyong is sobbing and throwing himself in jaehyun’s arms. 

“good kitty,” jaehyun cooed, petting taeyong. “can you take one more for master?”

taeyong eagerly nodded, so broken down from sensitivity, but still had the goal to make his master happy in his mind. 

jaehyun pushes his kitten to lay back on the bed, giving him some prep with a few fingers before pushing in and starts fucking taeyong immediately. 

the kitten nearly screams from the pain, nails scratching at jaehyun’s chest, back, arms, everywhere while his cock hardens again. 

“what a fucking whore,” jaehyun sneered, pulling taeyong’s lips open to spit inside the kitten’s mouth. taeyong moans at that, holding it on his tongue before swallowing. “so fucking needy for cock. good thing you’re mine. nobody else can ever satisfy your needs except for me, hm?”

taeyong practically mewls. “master-master, can kitty please-pretty please cum?”

jaehyun cursed, leaning back to slap taeyong’s cock. it’s a bit soft at first, but the following ones come down harder than the last. 

“master!” taeyong shouts, fresh waves of tears rolling down the sides of his face as he struggles to get away from the overbearing sensations. 

“cum for me, kitten.”

with one last hit on taeyong’s cock, the kitten sees white light before he orgasm hits with so much intensity, he feels like his soul has left his body, and his body was feeling pleasure and pain. so much of both. 

jaehyun keeps going, pulling taeyong from the euphoric feeling and having the kitten beg his master to stop, but doesn’t use the safe word. 

with one last thrust, jaehyun finally cums, pumping his kitty full—so full, before pulling out and collapsing next to taeyong. 

taeyong instantly curls up next to his master, burying his face into jaehyun’s sweat-covered chest. 

“master treats his kitty so well,” taeyong purrs with a small smile. 

jaehyun hums, scratching the area behind taeyong’s kitten ears and pressing a kiss onto taeyong’s forehead. 

“you did well, kitten. so well for me.”


End file.
